


Green and Red and Gold

by reafterthought



Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Lostorage-verse, introspect, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/pseuds/reafterthought
Summary: Meru loves Suzuko and hates her, for Chinatsu's sake.





	Green and Red and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AikoIsari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/gifts).



> Aiko's prize for the AMF short oneshot comp!

Meru loves Suzuko and hates her.

It's the memories' fault. Otherwise she would just hate her outright but all the memories Chinatsu has are hers and more, and in those memories is Suzuko: a tumour that's starting to grow out.

Chinatsu and Suzuko were friends once upon a time but not anymore, but they didn't separate like normal friends going their own ways in the world. It's codependence, Meru thinks, but neither of them realise until they crossed paths again. And then they're obsessed with each other and that's why Meru hates her, hates Suzuko.

And because of all those memories of the past, she loves her.

Of course, as Chinatsu's LRIG there is only love. Though she thinks some others might disagree: she's seen more twisted sorts – but she doesn't need to be twisted. Chinatsu twists instead and that makes Meru hate Suzuko even more… and yet it's painfully obvious that Suzuko is also the only one who can untwist her as well.

And then the inevitable confrontation comes, after Chinatsu's twisted so much she's visible frayed along the cord. And Meru wants to win and wants Riru and Suzuko to win, and loves Suzuko and hates her more than ever.

Riru and Suzuko win, and Chinatsu unravels and straightens out and decides to let the cup of time she's got left run out. And Meru loves and hates Suzuko again, because at least this Chinatsu is at peace with herself and her memories, but she's also surrendering them as the cost of not winning the battles.

So time runs out and it's a bittersweet farewell – and then it begins to flow again when the new round of Selector battles start. And that's the final time she has to love and hate on behalf of Chinatsu, because the decision to battle is where they both put their trust in Suzuko should they lose.

And they lose, and now she is Suzuko's and there's nothing left in her to hate.


End file.
